


See the Light

by whispered_weavings



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: Things had grown dull, lifeless..until he arrives.





	See the Light

You had been here since the beginning. Lost, adrift, you’d felt like you’d had nowhere to go, to belong. But the dark church had taken you in when you were only twenty, had given you a home, a family. You loved this place with all your heart, and so, fifteen years later, you feel like you are betraying them when you wake up one morning and find everything…sort of stale.

Oh, you still love this place, of course, and you still do your best in everything you did for it. But there is…almost a film over your eyes-where colors onced popped, now they seem muted. Where the beautiful dark effigies almost always took your breath away, now you barely look at them. Where your fellow Sisters and Brothers of Sin were once beloved family, now they are just…well, sort of co-workers. You hate feeling like this, feeling like you are letting down your home, your family…

Until he arrives.

The first time you see him walking through the doors of the dark church, magnificent in a black and gold chasuble, mitre under his arm, a cheerful smile on his painted lips, two-toned stare meeting everyone’s gaze along his path…you feel the film peel off your eyes again. You’d been here through the first Papa, and the second-neither of them had affected you like this one does now. It is shocking how you feel your cheeks heat, how when his eyes meet yours it steals your breath. He smiles to you and your knees shake.

Once he’s out of the hallway, you rush to your rooms, and you fall to your knees as the door shuts behind you. You’re spilling into your hand within a minute, your orgasm the most potent one you’ve had in years, and as you gaze at the small statue of Satan on your desk, you nearly cry, because it is beautiful again.

Your days are blissful then. Everything you love about the dark church has come back full force, thanks the beautiful new leader. You start finding any excuse to go down the hallway Papa’s rooms were in, simply for the pleasure of hearing him speak through the door. If you are very lucky you could hear him sing, and his voice brings tears to your eyes. Everyone notices the change, and are happy for you-despite your increasingly morose nature, you were still always kind to newcomers.

The Third, it seems, wants to get to know every person there. Your meeting with him doesn’t come about, however, until three months after he’d arrived. You are working in the library, transcribing some script from Latin to English, when a Sister walks up and gently taps your shoulder. “Papa requests your presence in his quarters,” she says softly, and winks. You flush faintly, but thank her and pack up your things.

Your hands are shaking faintly as you walk to Papa’s rooms, and by the time you reach his door you are seriously considering running. You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself, before you knock firmly.

“Enter!” Papa calls, and you force down a whimper and open the door.

You’d been in these quarters before, running errands for the Second Papa, and sometimes the First. But the Third had redecorated, it seemed. The oak four poster bed, hung with sheer, royal purple curtains, sits in the back corner. The floors are covered in luxuriously soft carpet over most of the room-the only part where polished oak floors show through was around his work desk. Bookshelves line the walls, filled with unholy texts (and erotic novels, of course), and a large, marble fireplace takes up part of one wall, a black, overstuffed couch in front of it. A door near the bed no doubt leads to the bathroom.

Papa himself looks up from his work, and he smiles to you. “Ah, welcome! I am sorry our meeting took so long.” He rises, coming to stand before you. He was…you hope you are breathing. You certainly stop for a moment when he leans in and kisses first one cheek, then the other.

You clear your throat, hoping your voice doesn’t squeak, and return his smile. “T-That’s alright, Papa. I know you’re busy.”

“I should never be too busy to meet my people,” he says firmly, and he puts his hand on the small of your back. “Come in, come in! What do you like to drink, my friend?”

“Bourbon, please,” you reply, and feel goosebumps raise at his touch. He leads you to his couch and bids you to sit, before he walks to his bar and pours you both a drink.

“So,” he says, handing you your drink with a flourish, “I hear tell that you were one of the first Brothers of sin here. Is that true?”

You flush faintly, but nod. “Y-Yes, sir. They took me in when I was young and had nowhere to go.” You take your drink with a soft “thank you,” and sip at it. The warmth slides down into your belly, and you sigh in pleasure. He takes a seat next to you, leaning back gracefully.

“And you are happy here, yes?” His voice is soft, his beautiful eyes locking on your face. You can’t bring yourself to look upon such loveliness, not so close, and you look towards the fire.

“This is my home. I love it here,” you reply with sincerity.

Papa cocks his head at you, then smiles and puts his hand over yours. This is the first time he’s touched you skin on skin, and it nearly steals your breath. “There is a difference between loving your home and being happy in it. Quite a few of your Sisters and Brothers have told me that until I arrived, you had been quite…unhappy.”

Struggling to think through the haze filling your mind, you swallow as you reply, “I don’t know if unhappy is the right word, Papa. I…would not dream of being elsewhere. But…” You look down, voice almost a whisper as you shamefully admit, “It felt like the light had gone out. Everything was…dull, dusty…” You try for a smile, finally looking at him. “And cleaning didn’t help. I tried.”

Papa chuckles softly, matching the pitch of your voice to keep you at ease. “Yes, I heard that you had been admonished by Sister Imperator for cleaning the wood stain clear off a statue of Baphomet.” You flush in embarrassment, and he pats your hand. “But I have heard that you’ve been happier lately. I am glad to hear it. May I ask what changed?”

You stare at him. There’s no trace of teasing or deception in his beautiful eyes, and if he’s guessed that it was himself that caused it…you can’t tell. You swallow and look away. “I uh…t-that is…”

A hand on your cheek makes your breath hitch, and Papa gently turns you to face him. “There is no shame in being attracted to me,” Papa says kindly, holding your gaze with his. His eyes…they are so beautiful…

“I am very attracted to you,” you admit, licking suddenly dry lips. “But it’s…it’s more than just physical attraction that makes me happy to have you here, Papa.” You press your hand over his on your cheek. “The first Papa was kind and loved his Sisters and Brothers, but he was too old to really get to know all of us or to help much beyond mass. The Second…he was too arrogant to get to know everyone. He didn’t care as much as the First. Oh, he cared-but he didn’t care how his people were doing, only how their relationship with our Dark Lord is, and how people could best please him.”

“Yes, that sounds like him,” Papa says, amused.

“But…but you’re not like that at all. You really care about all of us, and you have the energy and fortitude to really be out there with us, participating and helping.” You beam at him. “I actually saw you mopping with a Sister the other night! A Papa, mopping! That was what truly cemented you as the reason for my happiness, Papa. There’s never been anyone like you.”

To your surprise, he looks a little bashful. “I am simply trying to do my best. I mop and help with other chores to keep myself humble. I do not want to be like my brother, too arrogant to appreciate what he has until it is almost gone.”

You nod, smiling. “And that is why I admire you so much.”

Papa smiles back, and then your breath stops again for a moment as his eyes flick down to your lips. “…I would very much like to kiss you now.”

You shiver hard, but you reach out to him. “I would very much like you to.”

His eyes meet your again, before his lids close and he’s kissing you. You moan into his mouth, his lips petal soft, and you can feel your cock twitch in your pants-you’d been fighting all night not to get an erection in Papa’s presence, but that choice was thrown out the window now. Your fingers bury into his hair as he teases your mouth open, and you both moan as your tongues meet and tangle. He presses you down under him, slowly, and you moan again as he lays between your legs. You can feel his own erection pressing against yours, and you both gasp at the friction as you start rocking against each other almost immediately.

Suddenly, Papa sits up, tugging on your shirt. “You need to be naked, right now.”

“Y-Yes, Papa!” you gasp, shedding your clothes as quickly as you could. Papa’s follows, and when you look over his body you gasp. “Oh Papa…you’re so beautiful…”

He’s all graceful lines and lean muscle, and his smile down to you was akin to seeing the sun peek out from behind dark clouds. “I could say the same.” Then he’s kissing you again, and his cock is rubbing yours, and you don’t think you’ve ever been harder in your life.

He breaks the kiss to explore your neck, lips and tongue and teeth driving you crazy. “P-Papa please! I-I need…I-I…”

“Shhh, I know, beautiful one, I know. Let me enjoy you, please,” he coos softly, mouthing at your nipples now. You gasp, back arching, and he chuckles softly as he tongues at you gently. “You’re so sensitive…I love when my partners are like that…”

You flush, glad that you could please your Papa just by being you, and you sink your fingers back into his hair as he nibbles at you. He makes an approving sound as you gently tug the silky strands. Then his hand wraps around you, and you cry out loudly and have to bite down on your wrist to keep from coming already.

Papa chuckles as he moves down your body. “Do not be ashamed if you cannot hold it, my dear,” he purrs, rubbing his cheek suddenly up your shaft. “You will be coming more than once tonight, I assure you.” You gasp at his words, and then his mouth seals around your tip and sucks hard, and you howl his name as you come nearly instantly, spurting for what seems like forever into his mouth. Papa moans and swallows you down, drinking every last drop you have to give. “Mmmm, you are delicious…” he says as he pulls away, licking his lips. You shiver at the sight, your cock twitching one last time, and you wonder if you’re going to be able to survive a night with this beautiful dark pope.

But one thing’s for sure, you decide as you reach for him with a smile: you are definitely more than willing to try.


End file.
